


Knight Takes Queen

by detectivecaz



Series: The Sexual Escapades of a Queen and her Knight [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: An innocent game of chess takes an unexpected turn when the Knight presses his own agenda against his Queen rendering her powerless. No longer in control and completely at his mercy, she has no choice but to submit and obey.





	Knight Takes Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts), [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts), [bufan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufan/gifts), [Lilibet2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet2/gifts).



> This originally was only supposed to be for one of my 100 word drabble prompts, but it turned into a porn without plot story instead. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Olivia lay in the centre of the bed fully naked and exposed, her wrists tightly bound above her head by the red silk rope that was tied to one of the slats on the headboard. Her feet were similarly bound at the ankles, effectively securing her to her bed in a spread-eagle position leaving her completely vulnerable to her captor.  
  
The cool air of the house caressed her breasts causing her nipples to harden. She felt a strange thrill run through her body. A thrill of excitement, coupled with a faint sense of ease and well-being for what James had planned. When they had decided to celebrate their one year anniversary, this was one outlook she hadn't anticipated.  
  
She felt her breaths quicken when she saw her Knight re-enter the room, now fully exposed to her as his lust filled blue eyes found her own. Olivia felt her heart beat faster against her chest as he approached her with a devious smirk.  
  
"Well, well, It seems my little Queen is finally powerless and no longer in control."  
  
She flashed him a look of irritation at being called ‘little’ and pulled on her bonds as she tried to break free. Olivia heard him chuckle at her predicament.  
  
"When I get free, James, you're going to pay for that comment!"  
  
"Will I?" he challenged as his heated gaze roamed her body. "Because the way I see it, by the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name."  
  
Olivia felt her throat become dry as she tried to think of a response as his words shot a thrill of excitement through her already sensitive and aching body.  
  
"You seem so sure of yourself." she remarked watching him sit beside her, as his hands started to slide across her ivory skin; squeezing and caressing her breasts causing her to bite her lip to silence her moan.  
  
"You shouldn't deny the inevitable, Olivia." he said pinching and twisting her nipples causing her to cry out, as she pulled on her bonds in the need to press herself more firmly into his grasp.  
  
He lowered his head, his tongue flicking at one of her hardened nipples drew another needy cry.  
  
Olivia felt like her head was swimming as the blaze of James' mouth overpowered her senses.  
  
She writhed under him, as he continued to pleasure her with his hands and mouth, making her pussy throb with need. She felt his hand leave her breast and travel lower, brushing over her stomach before coming to rest on her inner thigh.  
  
The feel of him so close to her heat, caused her to raise her hips, as she tried in vain to get him to touch her.  
  
"James... please."  
  
He released her breast from his mouth and looked up at her.  
  
"You want it bad, don't you?" he taunted, his fingers brushing over her clit causing her to gasp. "You want me to touch you."  
  
"Please..." she pleaded, her hands clenching into fists as she wriggled against the restraints.  
  
"Say it." he demanded briefly dipping a finger into her then dragged it out slowly.  
  
"Touch me! Oh God, I need you to touch me!"  
  
"Like this?" his fingers drew swirls along her folds and clit causing Olivia to moan.  
  
"Yes..."  she hissed writhing against him, trying to spread her legs only to be restricted by the bonds holding her place.  
  
The glorious sensation of his increasing caresses caused a sensual delight to melt through her body as he maintained a sensuous rhythm. Her entire body tightened with need, her breasts aching once again for his touch. She felt her pussy grow wetter and wetter, as her clit throbbed with piercing desire.  
  
"Oh God... James!" He moved his fingers in and out of her pussy, slowly and deliberately. Her head tossed from side to side and she began to buck her hips slightly in time with his thrusts. She could feel herself opening around him as he went deeper and deeper.  
  
"You look so fucking delectable like this." he hissed causing Olivia's breathing to become fast and short as his thumb rubbed her clit leaving her gasping for breath.  
  
"Oooh yessss”, she screamed, her hips bucking harder against him, and he slammed his fingers into her with a ferocious force.  
  
She was close. So close to that sweet release he teasingly tried to deny her, leaving her no choice but to clench her muscles around his fingers.  
  
The feel of his hand caressing her breast, caused her breath to catch in her throat as he harshly twisted her nipple driving her wild. With her back arched and head tilted back, she was at James' mercy. Her arousal grew too intense and she gave up the fight.  
  
As if he sensed it, James withdrew his fingers, leaving her hanging right on the edge, denied of her release.  
  
Olivia collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily. She was exhausted and frustrated knowing her body hovered on the precipice of orgasm.  
  
"I'm not ready for you to come yet." James purred. "This was just the start. I'm far from finished playing with you."  
  
Olivia moaned incoherently as she tried to find the strength to move. When she finally lifted her head, it was to see James' smirk no doubt admiring his work.  
  
"You're lucky I'm tied to this bed, James. Because if I wasn't..."  
  
"You'd what?" James’ taunted, his fingers cupping her face.  
  
Olivia couldn't tear her eyes away. His blue eyes were hypnotising, as they gazed down into her own. She whimpered as his mouth captured her own in a passionate kiss.  Feeling his hands touching and caressing her once again started a new wave of sweet torment.  
  
Her pussy throbbed as he slowly stroked and teased her clit, repeating the sequence over and over.  
  
A deep moan escaped her and her whole body shuddered without warning as his finger slid inside of her. Soon another finger joined, softly caressing, exploring and stretching her tight sheath once again.  
  
Olivia clenched her hands into fists. Her body arched with frustration and pleasure as his fingers found every sensitive spot, leaving her with no choice but to beg for yet another release she so desperately craved.  
  
“James, please.” She begged only to see him give her a devilish smirk that roused another thrill through her sensitive body.  
  
“I like hearing you beg. The need in your voice, as I watch you get closer and closer… makes me want you even more.”  
  
“Then take me already!”  
  
“Patience is a virtue, Olivia.” He whispered removing his fingers, letting them travel up her body. He gently started kissing and licking her nipple before taking it into his mouth, giving it a quick nip and then starting to suck on it greedily.  
  
Olivia gave another moan of pleasure, as he nipped and sucked on one while his hand pinched and caressed the other, before switching back. When he leaned back, she whined in protest seeing the knowing glint in his eye reflecting the awareness of her pent-up need.  
  
“I’m going to enjoy making you come undone.”  
  
She shuddered, wishing he would just get on with it. She didn’t know how much more of this torture she could take. She watched as he stood and moved to the bottom of the bed.  
  
Olivia looked down at him with dark, lust filled eyes, watching he untied the rope from around her ankles. She started to move her legs, only for James to grab and hold them in place.  
  
"If you try that again, there will be consequences. Do you understand?" he warned looking up into her eyes, seeing her give a weak nod in agreement.  
  
She lay still, letting him bring her legs up higher and bent them at the knees; spreading her wide and leaving her fully opened to him, making his intentions clear on what he had planned.  The thought caused a quiver of desire to flow through her body making her pussy throb in anticipation.  
  
Olivia never took her eyes off him she watched him climb onto the bed, and kneel between her legs, staring at her pussy like a starved man.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Liv. I can't wait to taste you."  
  
She gave a whimper at his words, feeling his warm breath on her open pussy, sending a shiver through her body.  
  
Then she felt it. The tentative touch of his tongue start to slowly stroke and tease around the outside of her core, causing her to tilt her head back, as she surrendered to his mouth. She writhed under him, pulling at her bonds in frustration as his tongue continued to play and tease her clit, but it still wasn’t enough.  
  
She tried to grind against his mouth, only for his hands to grip her hips to hold her in place.  
  
“More... James, I need more." she cried out in desperation.  
  
At her simple request, she felt his tongue plunged inside her, causing her to gasp loudly as her eyes closed in sweet ecstasy.  
  
Her moans of _‘yes,’_ and _‘James’_ filled the room as his tongue swirled and plunged in and out of her, passing over her clit, where he sucked and teased the bundle of nerves that drove her closer to the edge.  
  
His tongue stroked harder and faster, causing Olivia to pant his name like a mantra. She felt her body begin to shudder with the beginning of her orgasm. Her whole body clenched, poised on the edge of explosion, as she felt one hand leave her hip, then his fingers joined his tongue quickly sliding in and out of her, causing her to rise higher and higher as the pleasure became sharp and intense nearly blinding her.  
  
"Oh, God... yes!" she panted.  
  
Her chest heaved with unsteady breaths, her body trembling as he continued to work on her sensitive flesh until a powerful satisfaction consumed her causing her to scream out his name.  
  
“James!”  
  
Olivia’s body shook and trembled in pure bliss, as her senses were devoured by the searing ecstasy of her orgasm before her body fell limp against the bed.  
  
Several moments passed before she realised that James had released her from her bonds and now held her close, covering her face with feather-light kisses.  
  
“Are you back with me?” He asked softly, reaching out to gently caress the side of her face.  
  
“I think so.” She murmured burying her face into his neck.  
  
“I’m glad.” He said smiling as he rolled her onto her back and kneeled between her spread legs, seeing her glance at his cock which was hard and erect.  “Because we’re not finished yet.”  
  
He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly as her hand reached down to grasp his shaft, and curled her fingers around the hot throbbing flesh. She smirked when she heard James’ moan as she began to slowly stroke him.  
  
“Now you know how it feels, James.” She said sweetly, swirling her fingers around the head of his cock, catching the drops of pre-cum and using it to lubricate her hand as she continued to tease him.  
  
Unable to take any more, James tore her hand away and lifted her hips feeling her legs wrap themselves tightly around him, urging him on.  
  
Olivia stared up into his eyes as he slowly entered her, causing her to cry out in pleasure and pain as he buried himself deep in her heat.  
  
The welcome feeling of her warm, wet body was overwhelming. James remained motionless, savouring the way her pussy would clench around him.  
  
“You feel so good, Liv.” He whispered pressing a kiss to her neck, before he pulled back gently, almost pulling completely out, then thrust back in causing Olivia to cry out as her body arched against him.  
  
He started a slow rhythm, driving Olivia wild, as her arms wrapped themselves around his back, holding on to him as his thrusts became faster and more intense.  
  
The feel of her nails sliding down his back was enough to send him over the edge. He gritted his teeth driving harder and deeper, relishing Olivia’s cries as she met each thrust, her pussy clenching around his cock making him wonder who was really in control when he felt those sweet muscles tightened around him.  
  
Olivia’s cries echoed in his ear, as he exploded within her. Stated and weakened by his release, he collapsed atop her. He slid free, smiling at Olivia’s moan of disappointment. As he rolled onto his back, he pulled her with him, so she was nestled comfortably against his side.  
  
Running his fingers through her sweat soaked hair, he heard her sigh softly as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
“So, did the Knight enjoy taking the Queen?"  
  
"More than you know. You were amazing, Liv." he told her tenderly, gently massaging her wrist that was resting on his chest.  
  
"So were you, though I don't think I will be able to play a game of chess the same way again." She smiled recalling how he promised he would teach her everything he knew about the game, but she should have known then and there that he had an ulterior motive planned.

He had lured her to the bedroom, telling her that it would be a night she wouldn't forget. She never even had the chance to reply, when she felt those hands rest on her shoulders, as he pulled her in for a passionate almost bruising kiss. She had lost all sense of her surroundings, when those hands started to roam her body, stripping her until she was naked. She couldn't remember him pulling down the covers, or him laying her on the bed.  It was only when he brought her arms above her head that she saw the rope in his hands. She had been powerless to stop him.  
  
The sound of James' laugh brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I take it you, enjoyed tonight?"  
  
"Oh, most definitely."  
  
James smirked in satisfaction at her statement. Whoever said a game of chess was dull, was clearly mistaken.  
  
"We should probably clean up, James, but I’m too tired to move.” Olivia yawned feeling her body finally succumbing to exhaustion.  
  
“Then don’t,” James said softly, holding her tighter in his arms, never wanting to let her go. “Just rest. I’ll take care of us in the morning.” He promised pressing a soft kiss into her hair, then pulled the covers over their cooling bodies.  
  
“That’s just one of the many reasons why I love you.” She murmured feeling safe and content in her Knight’s arms.  
  
“Love you too, my Queen.” He whispered hearing her breaths even out causing him to look down to see she had already fallen asleep.  
  
Giving her a fond smile, he reached up and switched off the lamp, encasing the room in blackness.  
  
James lay in the darkness, thinking about how far they had come since they started their relationship one year ago. He had never felt as complete and content with anyone other than Olivia.  She always seemed to surprise him. Their coupling tonight was proof of such a statement. Seeing the delight and frustration on her face as she begged for release while he teased her had now become one his cherished memories.  As he felt his eyes close, he let Olivia’s gentle breathing lure him to sleep as he dreamed of many more wonderful nights like this in the future.

 


End file.
